Besos
by Juri
Summary: Porque aún después de un par de rechazos, siempre hay oportunidad de explicar lo que es un beso. Taang. One Shot.


No es que en realidad le molestara el hecho de que Katara se encontrara de los mejores humores que jamás. Aún cuando esto había contradicho un poco el estado de ánimo de Aang, tanto Zuko como la Maestra Agua lucían muy bien juntos. Claro, 'lucían' desde la perspectiva de una ciega, quien en realidad veía más que lo normal. Pudo ver lo mucho que le dolíó a Katara rechazar a Aang como su amigo, cuanto le costó aceptar a Zuko antes de que Aang diera un cierto consentimiento, pero también pudo darse cuenta lo mucho que se querían… lo mucho que a ella le atraía su forma de ser y temperamento, aún cuando tanto costó perdonarlo, entre ellos había ocurrido una conversación que los había hecho entenderse de inmediato. También podía sentir a Zuko más que nervioso, era obvio que era la primera vez que tenía una novia, o por lo menos a alguien a la que quisiera de tal forma.

Suki había llegado hace poco, y aún lastimada y todo era inevitable guardarle algo de rencor, ya que desde entonces la atención de Sokka era eterna hacía ella. Era lindo hasta cierto punto, el cariño que esos dos sentían no tenía comparación, ni siquiera con el amor creciente entre Zuko y Katara (aunque quiza fuese por eso, su inicio). Él siempre tan devoto, sin negarle nada y cuidándola de un modo que hasta a ella llegaba a cansarle, pero no se lo hacia saber… porque lo amaba, tal y como era, amaba como en su torpeza se preocupaba por ella, como la hacía sentir más que una guerrera una niña mimada. O una mujer, en realidad.

Básicamente, eso era lo que más repudiaba. Los llamados besos. Los besos en la mejilla no eran nada más que un contacto, como tomar de la mano o pisar a alguien, pero en los besos de labio a labio –como Iroh los había llamado- el tacto de la ciega se veía increíblemente confundido, ya que parecieran dos cuerpos en uno. Era extremadamente extraño, y odiaba eso, no poder saber como explicar la sensación, quien era o quienes eran.

"… Y a la fecha" terminó la explicación la ciega "Ni siquiera sé que le ven de interesante a esos mentados 'besos'"

"…Bueno" respondió el monje. En esos momentos, ella y él se habían vuelto casi confidentes, considerando las nuevas relaciones de sus mayores, ambos compartiendo un extraño sentimiento de tristeza y alegría por sus amigos "No es que yo sepa mucho, pero parecen ser bastante interesantes. Si no, supongo no lo harían"

"Pues nunca he visto uno, y ya te dije, sentirlos es la cosa más extraña que me ha pasado" respondió con furia "Cuéntame, como son?"

Aang sintió de pronto sus mejillas enrojecer. En realidad sólo había plantado un beso en su vida, un beso a Katara resultado de la exaltación previa a la fallida invasión a la Nación del Fuego "Bueno… no te puedo contar. Pero me han contado que esos… pues… se /sienten/"

"Ah, genial, pues yo no /siento/ nada" fue lo único que atinó a decir, cruzándose de brazos furiosa.

"Supongo que te pasa como cuando yo los veo. Hay que sentirlos cuando los dan" terminó por decir, para sentir de pronto un extraño escalofrío recorriéndolo "… me han contado, digo"

"Oh?" por primera vez la Bandida Ciega se mostraba interesada en /esa/ conversación "¿Y qué más te han contado?"

"Bueno… en general, requiere un contacto físico. Más o menos así" inició con la explicación, esperando que sus manos siguieran en su lugar aun después de rodear con una el cuello de Toph y con otra tocar suavemente su mano. Seguían ahí, así que no se preocupó /tanto/ por proseguir "… Debes cerrar los ojos"

"Eso a mi no me serviría de mucho, Pies Ligeros"

"Hey! Es sólo lo que me han contado. Anda, hazlo" y Aang separó su mano de la suya solo para regresarla después de cerrar los parpados de la chiquilla con dulzura "Y después… te acercas lentamente"

Con las ultimas palabras en casi un suspiro, el chico hizo lo dicho, sin perder detalle del rostro de la chiquilla hasta cerrar sus ojos y conjuntar sus labios con los de ella. De modo sencillo, tal como había resultado con Katara, aunque este sabia mucho más dulce… y con muchas menos prisas.

Aunque quizá haya durado lo mismo, se sintió mas largo. Y muchísimo mejor.

"Mmmh…" se escuchó en casi un suspiro un reclamo de Toph.

"¿Qué?"

"No sentí nada" se atrevió a decir con el tono más campante del mundo. Aang tan solo se sentía increíblemente decepcionado "¿Te importa si lo hacemos de nuevo?" O quizá no del todo, pensó al momento de verla sonreír y corresponderle el gesto.

* * *

_Solo un pequeño Taang por puritito amor al arte. Disfrutenlo. Situado mucho despues del epi 313 y en mis suposiciones del regreso de Suki._


End file.
